The Trouble With Turtles
by Kalika6955
Summary: Contians profanity. This is something I wrote that actually has Sarah and Jareth in it. (scandlous) I wrote this when I a little, warped in the head. It's good for a laugh and nothing more.


The Joy of Turtles The Joy of Turtles    


Okay, so despite my feelings for Sarah I have decided to write a short fanfic with her in it. This story begins a few days after Sarah has left the Labyrinth.   
  
_" What are you doing?"_   
" Turtle?"   
_" In the disembodied voice as always."_  
" I apologize to the reader my Turtle, which is a little green turtle beanie baby named speedy, but I call him Turtle. Well Turtle is my muse, who seems to have fun making me sweat my stories."  
_" Damn straight."_  
" Yah, I love you too."   
_" Oh come off the sarcastic stuff."_  
" What do you want?"   
_" What are you doing?" _  
" Same as always trying to write a passable plot line and call it a fanfic."  
_" Don't you still have to finish your other Labyrinth Fanfic?"_  
" Yes." Author ducks her head down as she blushes in shame, knowing where this conversation is headed.  
_" Well then why are you going to start writing a new fanfic when you still have to finish the one you have?"_  
" This ones gonna be short, I promise."  
_" What ever, wasn't the other fanfic only suppose to be a few pages long and it's going on what page number?"_  
Author blushes again before she answers sheepishly. " 80 something."   
_" My point exactly, you and your never-ending plots. I sit here and give you all these good ideas and you bleed me dry for thousands of interesting plot twists. Then you never finish the story until years later."_  
**" Hey have a little sympathy for her at least she keeps writing even when the plot line starts to confuse her."**  
" Jareth?" The Author faints as she realizes who has decided to enter this incredibly long conversation between herself and the turtle muse.   
**" Wakie-wakie, I want to know where you're going with this."**  
" Jareth?…." The Author says still confused and a little dazed.  
**" Yes, Luv that is who I am." **Jareth replies a little annoyed with the Author who seems to only see the fact that he his the Goblin King.** " You mentioned something about Sarah."**  
" Sarah.." The Author ignores the depression that settles over her. " Yes, I did mention something about Sarah. So I guess I should start the story."  
_" Damn it! here goes another half-cocked idea that may never end."_  
**" Hey green man, back off and let her type."**  
_" You may be bigger than I, but I could still take you."_  
" TURTLE!"  
_" What? Oh sure take his side just cause he walks on two legs and has blood instead of stuffing."_ The Author bangs her head against desk top, knowing that it will never due to have her muse jealous of a character.  
**" Character?"**The Author bangs her head against the desk top again having the feeling that this story was doomed from page one.  
" Look if both of you don't get off you high horse I will never write this fanfic."  
_" That's the idea."_  
**"Hey!" **The Author lets out a long breath as she watches her stuffed turtle shoot daggers as her puter screen.  
**" Would it help if I gave you a new muse?"**  
_"HEY!"_ The Author and turtle both say in unison, both feeling rather offended.  
" Don't dismiss the turtle, he's a good muse, despite the arguing."  
_" I take offense to that."_  
" Get over it, you know you love pissing me off."  
_" I'm a stuffed turtle, I gotta have my laughs somehow."_  
" Gee. thanks, good to know I'm so amusing."  
_" I love you."_ Turtle says knowing that the Author is going to forgive him no matter his offense.  
" Why am I doubting that statement right now?" Author says as she finally starts to type again.   
**" Are you getting to the part about Sarah?"**  
" A little impatient are we." Author smiles in satisfaction as she notices the delayed pause of the Goblin King, the pause telling her that the elegant man is blushing. To her irk, the Author hears her turtle snicker. Without thinking the Author snatches the beanie baby up and holds it, threatening to hurtle the turtle out the door of her room.  
Realizing what she's about to do, the Author puts the turtle back down and bites back her anger when the green toy says.  
_" Thought so."_  
" Can I start the story now?"   
**" I agree."**  
_" You stay out of this."_  
**" Hard to do when I'm going to be in the story."**  
_" We'll just have to see about that one."_  
" Turtle?"   
_" Start the story."_  
The Author starts to type the story even thought her turtle seems to be snickering evilly.   
  
Sarah sat staring into her mirror as the sun rose in the window behind her.   
" Sarah?" Sarah's father asked after a brief knock on the door.  
" Yes?" Sarah replied as she wiped the tears from her face and turned to face her door as it opened.  
" Are you okay?" Her father asked, his eyes raking over her face and noting the red rims of her eyes.  
" Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired I think. What do you need?" Sarah asked knowing that the only reason her father was asking her about her welfare, was due to the fact that he wanted to leave the house. Leaving Sarah with Toby once more.   
" Me and your mother are going out tonight."  
" She's not my mother." Sarah interjected, interrupting her father's words.  
" Well, we're going out tonight. I just thought to tell you that Toby."  
" Is staying behind and you want me to watch him." Sarah said once again interrupting her father.  
" No." Came the reply, which started Sarah. " Toby is coming with us, your mother and I thought that you might want the house to yourself for one night." Sarah's father left her room after he told her were she could reach them if she needed to.  
  
  
Sarah sat in her room staring at the closed door for a while before she realized that she had the entire house to herself. After realizing that she was alone Sarah jumped to her feet and ran to her closet.   
A few seconds later, Sarah sat upon the floor of her room digging through the items upon the floor of her closet. After a search that would leave Sarah cleaning up her room later, the brown-haired girl stood up triumphantly clutching an item to her chest.   
" I wonder what Hogil's doing right now." Sarah asked her reflection as she set the crystal ball that she held down upon the dresser top.  
Sarah stared into the grayish-brown eyes that were reflected back to her by the mirror. The hallow-ness that seemed to fill her gaze reminded her of_ His_ gaze. Blue and brown orbs, so different from one another, yet both carrying the same hallow look.   
" Jareth." Sarah whispered as her legs gave and the chair thankfully kept her from sliding to the floor.   
" How I have wronged you." The mahogany tressed girl said as her hand stroked the mirror and the image of an elegant blond king danced before her vision.  
" There you stood offering me your love, your kingdom, and even your soul. And I like a fool said the words that broke your heart and made me realize that I love you."   
  
  
In a distant world, a King with blond hair and blue and brown eyes sat atop his throne disbelieving the voice in his head. Jareth stood as he heard the only woman he ever loved profess her love for him. Without a seconds hesitation Jareth morphed himself to Sarah's mirror, which was connected to a mirror in the Labyrinth.   
Over the past few days, Jareth had silently watched Sarah from the Labyrinth mirror. Every tear that had slide down her beautiful face had cut at Jareth's heart. In those few days Jareth had seen more of the vulnerable side of Sarah, the side that he had only glimpsed when she had run his Labyrinth.   
(_" Stalker."_  
" Shut up, Turtle.")  
Now as Jarith stood in front of his mirror he listened and watched as Sarah came to grips with the warring emotions inside her.   
  
  
"My poor Jareth, could you ever forgive my foolishness? Could you ever let me love you? Could you ever love me?" Sarah asked her reflection.  
" Yes. A thousand times yes, my only love. Just say the words." Jareth anxioulsly pleaded with the vision before him.  
(_ " She's not gonna say the words."_  
" I'll say it once more, shut up Turtle.")  
  
  
" You'd never forgive me. I don't know why I still hope that you would. My only love, how I have wronged you with my rejection of you." Sarah said as she buried her head into her crossed arms and tried to force herself to stop crying.  
  
  
" The words my love, say the words." Jareth pleaded with the mournful sight of Sarah.  
" Just say the words and I will kiss away your tears. Just say the words. Luv remember the words." Jareth practically screamed at the mirror as he paced anxiously.  
(_" Told yah she wouldn't say the words."_  
" TURTLE!"  
_" What?"_  
" Let her say the words."  
_" Don't wanna."_  
" Of all the stubborn, selfish things to do, this takes the cake my green muse."  
**" Hey green thing, are you doing this?"**  
_" Damn skippy!"_  
**" Why?"**  
_" Cause I can."_  
" Turtle let her say the words."  
_" No!"_  
" Why not?"  
  
  
" Turtle?"  
_" What?"_  
" Why won't you let her say the words?"  
_" Because I don't like Jareth. He doesn't deserve Sarah's love."_  
**" Of all the … Little green thing."**  
" Jareth… if I might suggest something."  
**" What?"**  
" Calling him little green thing, or green thing is not going to help your case. Let me handle this. Also it might help if you apologize. He might be a beanie baby, but he is still a muse."  
Jareth remained silent for a moment as he weighted his options. After an incredibly long pause The Goblin King reluctantly began.** " Hey little green thing…."**  
" His name's Turtle. It's not that hard to remember, he's a turtle, his name is Turtle."  
**" Hey Turtle."**  
_" That's Mister Turtle to you."_  
Jareth muffled a curse as he took a deep breath and began again.** " Mister Turtle, I love Sarah, we were meant to be together, please let her say the words."**  
_" No."_  
**" You little………"**  
" Jareth, let me handle this. Give me an hour and fifty minutes and I guarantee that Sarah will say the words." With that said, the Author stands and grabs the green beanie baby and then leaves the room. The distant sound of the TV coming on and then the words.   
" It's only forever,  
not long at all." Were heard. )  
  
  
(" Okay let's try this again.")  
  
  
Sarah sits sobbing into her opened arms as the crystal ball next to her begins to faintly glow and an almost silent voice whispers the words of power. Sarah picks up on the voice and stares at the crystal ball as it stops glowing and she remembers how the crystal ball had mysteriously appeared upon her dresser top the same day she had come home from the Labyrinth.   
Sarah timidly reaches for the strange crystal ball and stares into its clear interior as she cradles the orb between her palms.  
" What are you?" Sarah asks the ball. " Where did you come from? What are you trying to tell me? Do you know how I could reach Jareth?"  
  
" Yes, that's right Sarah, listen to the crystal." Jareth anxiously says as he watches from his mirror.  
  
" Say the words." A voice echoes as the crystal in Sarah's palms glows for a moment.  
" The words?"  
  
" Yes, love the words, remember the words." Jareth says growing more anxious.   
  
" The words, say the words of power." The voice again calls out to Sarah.  
" The words….I can't remember the words." Sarah says her voice echoing extreme sadness.   
  
(** " No! You fucking Turtle!"** Jareth screams as he turns his piercing gaze to the Author.  
" Turtle?"  
_" What?"_  
**" What's the deal now you little green thing?"**  
_" Jareth deserves better than Sarah."_The Author and Jareth both groan as they strike their heads against objects.   
**" For a muse you have a lot of opinions."**  
_" Well for a 2-dimensional character you certainly don't know when to keep your mouth shut."_  
**" 2-dimensional! I'll have you know…"**  
_" Aw…save it for your resume."_  
" Turtle?"  
_" Yes."_  
" What do I have to do to make you let Sarah remember the words?" The Author and Jareth remain silent as they awaited the muses words.  
  
" Let me watch The Labyrinth again." " Fine…" Author says feeling relieved. " No problem."  
_" Then it's a deal."_  
**" Finally, I'm coming for you Sarah."**)  
  
" Say the words of power, the words _He_ gave you." The voice echoed as Sarah continued to stare at the glowing crystal ball.  
" The words, what words?" Sarah asked growing frustrated.  
As she stared at the crystal ball, inspiration dawned upon Sarah, she smiled as she placed the crystal ball back upon her dresser top. With a smile still on her lips Sarah left her room and ran to her parents bedroom.  
  
Sarah stood in front of the French balcony doors. " I wish the Goblins would come and take me away, right now!" As soon as the words were spoken, the lights flickered off and lightening flashed outside.  
Sarah stood waiting as the balcony doors flung open and the silhouette of an elegant King came into sight. Sarah ran forward jumping into Jareth's arms knowing he would catch her.  
" My love." Jareth whispered as he held Sarah tightly, happy to have her at long last.  
" I love you." Sarah said as she stared up into the wonderfully colored eyes of Jareth.  
" I love you too." Jareth replied as they leaned closer, their lips locking together in a kiss that joined their souls.  
  
End…   
(_" AWE….."_  
**" Shut up, you little green thing."**  
_" Be careful blond one. There's a reason why I left it as End…, you see the three dots? That does not guarantee that this sordid affair is finished. Quit to the contrary it says that this story might not be finished."_ Jareth remained silent as he considered this new information.  
_" So, you had best pay homage to the Turtle."_ The Author shakes her head sadly as she listens to her turtle laugh wickedly. The Author drags the mouse up to the file button, and presses the Save As… key.   
  


The End.)

  
  
  
  
  
Please leave me a review. Please. Otherwise my Turtle might not let me write again. That and I was considering writing another part to this, but if no one leaves a review I won't write another part.


End file.
